Abomination (Marvel)
The Abomination is a former spy that was mutated by radiation and a villain from the Marvel comics. History Origin The Abomination was once Emil Blonsky, a spy for communist Yugoslavia, who infiltrated the New Mexico US Air Force base. Blonsky sabotaged a number of vital missiles at the base, but his attempts were always narrowly discovered, though no one could figure out who the saboteur was. After the Stranger decided humans could not use their nuclear weapons wisely, he took control of the Hulk, planning to use him to destroy all humans. However the Stranger didn’t have control of Bruce Banner, who decided to kill himself to stop the alien’s plans. He tried to use a machine on himself that would unleash enough gamma radiation to kill him, not knowing Blonsky was in his lab, having come in to photograph Banner’s equipment. But when security arrived and captured Banner, Blonsky decided to use the machine on himself, not knowing what it did and what Banner had been planning to do with it. It bombarded him with gamma radiation, an even more concentrated and dangerous amount than that which had turned Banner into the Hulk. Like Banner, Blonsky had an unknown genetic factor that prevented him from dying, causing him to mutate into a Hulk-like monster that Betty Ross named the Abomination. Battle with the Hulk Pleased with his new power, the Abomination almost beat the Hulk to death and took Betty Ross prisoner. General Ross was so fearful for his daughter’s safety that he asked the Hulk to be revived. Rick Jones was able to plead with the Hulk enough to break him free of the Stranger’s control, changing back into Bruce Banner. Banner was able to use a gamma radiation generating device to weaken the Abomination's strength. However Banner became excited and turned into the Hulk, smashing the device’s console before the Abomination could be weakened fully. He still had more strength than the Hulk normally did, but the greenskinned Goliath was able to become angry enough that he got stronger than the Abomination and defeated him. The Stranger, who’d been watching the fight, was impressed by Banner’s heroics and decided there was hope for humankind. He brought the Abomination to a base he had on another planet, so he could use him in future plans. Later Conflicts The Abomination was summoned by a coven of witches who sought to use him to prove their power by destroying the Silver Surfer. However the Abomination didn’t listen to their commands and headed out to conquer the world. But the Silver Surfer escaped the coven and battled him, defeating him and the witches returned the Abomination to the Stranger’s planet. Later on, the Abomination attempted to free the other prisoners and make them a force for conquest with himself as their leader. He managed to somewhat succeed when he used one of the Stranger’s devices to bring Thor to the planet. But after the thunder god found out what the Abomination was planning, Thor stopped him and left him on the planet. The Stranger sent the Abomination on numerous missions, but he was eventually rescued and taken onto the spaceship, Andromeda, where he served as first mate. After some time, Abomination was brought back to Earth, where he had a number of battles with the Hulk, only to lose each time. It was after one of those battles that he almost met his end if it weren’t for help from the Galaxy Master, a being that conquered civilizations to produce the energy it was dependent on. It got the Abomination to serve it by acting as a first attack against civilizations that might offer particularly bothersome resistance. This job won the Abomination the title of “Ravager of Worlds”. Eventually the Sagittarians ruler, Empress Daydra, got the Hulk to help fight the Abomination. The greenskinned Goliath was able to beat both the Abomination and the Galaxy Master. Blonsky found his way to an asteroid, where he was found and rescued by Xeron the Star-Slayer, becoming an oarsman for Captain Cybor. The Abomination was able to fight his way into becoming the first mate of Cybor as he searched for the monstrous being, Klaatu. Klaatu ended up on Earth, where Xeron managed to get help from the Hulk as well. However The Abomination would continually conflict with his enemy, until Cybor managed to find Klaatu. In the ensuing battle, the ship was damaged and the Abomination and the Hulk both fell to Earth separately. However the Abomination was discovered by a U.S. space shuttle, frozen in ice and orbiting around the Earth. He came to the attention of General Ross and was revived by M.O.D.O.K., who had formed a treasonous allegiance with Ross. The general had done so because the Hulk, after temporarily gaining Banner’s intellect, had been given a presidential pardon, and Ross disagreed with this. Ross agreed to give the Abomination to M.O.D.O.K. only if the Abomination was used to destroy the Hulk. But his constantly losing battles with the Hulk had caused Blonsky to develop a psychological fear of fighting him. However M.O.D.O.K. managed to make the Abomination more afraid of him than the Hulk with use of psychological conditioning. He sent the Abomination into battle, only for the Hulk beat him once again and M.O.D.O.K. used his psychic powers to disintegrate Blonsky. Revival However the Abomination survived as a cloud of free atoms and was reconstructed by Tyrannus, who was in a similar state. Tyrannus decide to merge his atoms with the Abomination, transferring Blonsky’s consciousness into a human body. Blonsky was able to finally live a normal life again, but Tyrannus, trapped in the Abomination’s body, tried to switch bodies with him. The process was a failure, leaving the Abomination a rampaging beast. Tyrannnus, still in the Abomination’s body, kidnapped Betty Ross, who’d become Bruce Banner’s wife. He wanted Banner to use the nutrient bath he’d used to separate himself from the Hulk on the Abomination to regain his own form again. SHIELD managed to stop the project, but doing so seemed to destroy Blonsky’s consciousness. Tyrannus’ allies, the Deviant Ghaur and Lemurian Lyla, managed to get Tyrannus free and the Abomination was left a mindless savage. Despite being forced to deal with Spider-Man and She-Hulk, the Abomination escaped, eventually ending up in Philadelphia, where Blonsky used to live. Blonsky’s personality resurfaced, but he was captured by the Sentinels, who wanted to use the Abomination and Doc Samson as test subjects to sterilize humans and end the (perceived) mutant threat. The Abomination joined forces with the X-Men, who’d also been captured and confronted Dr. Cynthia Charles, the Sentinels creator. She promised him control of the Sentinels when she destroyed the mutants and the Abomination helped her rebuild them. However she ended up betraying him after he and Sentinels were beaten by the X-Men. After another battle with the Hulk as a pawn of the Leader, the Abomination began stalking his wife, Nadia, who believed him dead. But a miniaturized Hulk, with Banner’s intelligence, convinced the Abomination he should move on and that Nadia was better off thinking he was dead. The Forgotten The Abomination took up residence in the New York sewers, where he soon gained a following of outcasts and misfits of both humans and mutants alike. They named themselves the Forgotten, eventually renaming themselves the Abominations, and formed their own community beneath New York with the Abomination as their protector. At one point, he was forced to deal with a conflict between the police and drug traffickers that got his community caught in the middle. The Hulk showed up, fighting the Abomination, who eventually ran off, but killed a number of police officers and news reporters. Later a mutant called Threnody who’d previously been apart of the Abomination’s community, returned while escaping Mr. Sinister with her boyfriend, X-Man. However the Abomination viewed this as a betrayal and battled X-Man, who used his powers to allow Threnody and himself to leave. Demise of Betty Ross The Abomination viewed himself as equal to the Hulk, since they were both ugly, psychologically damaged, and on their own. But when he found out that Banner had married Betty Ross, the Abomination felt that he was now worse off than the Hulk. When he found out Betty was in the hospital, he injected his radiated blood into her dialysis machine, resulting in her death. The world originally believed the Hulk was responsible, but General Ross found out the truth by tracking the Hulk only to find the Abomination instead. He’d apparently abandoned his New York community and destroyed a town before Ross found him. The Hulk also tracked down the Abomination, who said that Nadia was lost to him as well. However the Hulk refused to fight Blonsky since he knew that forgiving him would be the one thing he couldn’t endure. The Abomination couldn’t understand or deal with his enemy's actions and as his triumph became a crushing defeat, he realized he’d become the twisted inhuman monster, not the Hulk as he’d believed for so long. Dealing with Nadia A few months later, Blonsky was working as a creative writing teacher but soon quit and revealed the corpse of his cryogenically frozen wife to Banner. A grief consumed General Ross convinced Bruce to try and bring the Abomination to justice. The Hulk engaged the Abomination in a ferocious battle, destroying a nearby town and surrounding countryside. Finally, Blonsky was beaten and placed in military custody, where he was forced to watch a loop of himself and his wife together during his incarceration. Later, while Banner was fleeing the mysterious organization called Home Base, he surprisingly found Nadia, who was living alone in a desert. Nadia took Banner in and the two became close friends, at the same time as Home Base agents infiltrated the Abomination’s prison. They offered him freedom and a reunion with his wife if he helped subdue the Hulk. Even though he was apparently betrayed by one of the agents, the Abomination managed to escape. He found Banner and Nadia, who revealed she’d actually come to the U.S. to kill Blonsky as revenge for years of physical abuse at his hands. Banner changed into the Hulk and battled the Abomination, managing to defeat him yet again. Death and Return Later on, the Abomination found himself fighting the Red Hulk, a mutated General Ross, while in Russia. He was beaten practically to death before Ross shot him for killing Betty Ross, killing him. However during the Chaos War, the Abomination was brought back to life by the Chaos King and sent along with Zom to find and bring back Death, as well as beat the Hulks. The Abomination was able to beat the Hulks, who weren’t ready for his new powers. He managed to badly hurt Rick Jones, before he finally found Marlo Jones, who was hosting Death. However the Abomination was finally beaten by Hulks and their allies and he was eventually killed by Marlo thanks to empowerment from Death. Powers The Abomination, unlike the Hulk, does not change between his human and mutated form and has a stable mutation, that weighs over 2000 pounds more than his human form. The Abomination possesses incredible strength, capable of lifting over 100 tons, and can deliver punches with force equivalent to 500 pounds of dynamite. However unlike the Hulk, the Abomination does not increase in strength as a fight continues, which gives the Hulk an advantage in their fights. The Abomination’s strength lets him leap 870 feet into the air and 2 miles with one jump. He also possesses incredible stamina, able to go for several days before he starts to tire. The Abomination’s body is much stronger and resistant to damage than a common human. He is able to heal at an accelerated rate, but the Hulk’s healing rate also increases the angrier he gets so that’s another advantage he has over the Abomination. The Abomination can also breath underwater for long periods of time and when he endures extreme pain, cold, or lack of oxygen, he enters a coma like state of suspended animation that he can apparently stay in indefinitely. Before becoming the Abomination, Emil Blonsky was a skilled spy and could speak Russian fluently. ''The Incredible Hulk'' The Abomination is the main antagonist in the live action movie The Incredible Hulk. In the movie Emil Blonsky was an Agent for General Ross. When he first saw the power that the Hulk pocessed, Blonsky became obsessed. He started off by getting injection that would grant heighted agility and accellerated healing factor. After the Hulk hospitalized Blonsky, Blonsky wanted more of the injections. After Blonsky encounters Banner knocked out due to him getting Tranquilzed, General Ross arrested Banner, but Blonsky stayed to "interrogate" Sam Stern. Blonsky realized that Stern extracted some the Hulk's blood, and that he wanted it so he can become stronger than the Hulk. Stern accepted, and injected the blood into Blonsky. Doing so turned Blonsky into the Abomination and attacked the city. General Ross released Banner so he can fight the Abomination. After a long fight, Hulk manage to defeat the Abomination. Hulk was planning on to kill the Abomination, but Betty told him to stop. The Abomination was presumibly sent to a special prison. Trivia *The Abomination was created by Stan Lee and Gil Kane. Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Henchmen Category:Fighter Category:Supervillains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Monsters Category:Anarchist Category:Important Category:Minion Category:Revived Villains Category:Leader Category:Humanoid Category:Addicts Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Marvel Movie villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Barbarian Category:Creature Category:Mass Murderer Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Wife Stealers Category:Hybrids Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Mass Murderer Category:Spy Category:Avengers Villains